


New Wings

by Sanorace



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Sex, Demon Sex, Futanari, Other, Sickfic, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanorace/pseuds/Sanorace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale's idle experiment yields confusing results and leaves Crowley vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hypothesis

Aziraphale and Crowley purchased some snacks from a vendor in St. James' Park and found a seat over by the lake. It was a chilly spring day, one of those days that should be warm if winter wasn't being so stubborn. Aziraphale had almost gotten a hot drink but had changed his mind. He jostled the ice around in his cup. There was something he wanted to try.

"Can you heat up the sidewalk?" he asked Crowley.

"Why?"

"It's for a test I was thinking of doing."

Crowley rolled his eyes and did as he was told. It was mostly out of curiosity. Aziraphale rarely ever asked for anything and when he did it was usually prudent to give it to him.

"That's too hot," said Aziraphale.

"Can't you do this by yourself?"

"No, it's important that you do it. Okay, there. Keep it just like that." He fished out a cube of ice from the cup and tossed it on the sidewalk. "Now focus on the ice cube as it melts."

"Is this some sort of angel meditation or are you just wasting my time?"

"Neither, but it doesn't matter anyway since, for us, time isn't much of a limiting factor."

Crowley rested his head in his hand and stared at the ice cube with a look of disinterest. He surreptitiously increased the heat of the sidewalk. Aziraphale nudged him disapprovingly and he put it back to the right temperature.

"And I'm supposed to watch it until it melts? I may be immortal but my time has at least some value."

"I know and I'm sorry," Aziraphale answered truthfully, "but I can't really ask anyone else to help. Even if this doesn't work, it won't take much time to melt. Just stay focused for a little longer please."

Crowley sighed and returned to watching the cube slowly disappear. As he stared at the water pooling around it on the sidewalk, he became aware of a faint smell of mint. It wasn't really a smell but that was the closest thing he could think of to describe it. He didn't know how, but it felt like the ice was dying. Crowley suddenly stopped heating the sidewalk and turned to Aziraphale.

"What is this, angel? You did something to that ice."

"Oh really, Crowley, if you're that against participating, just say so."

"What kind of holy water ice did you get?" Crowley glared defensively at the cup filled with many more potentially blessed minty things.

"You're serious?" said Aziraphale in a worried tone.

Crowley looked back at the melting ice and froze the ground so it would stop releasing what was obviously some kind of divine poison.

"Oh my," Aziraphale said and looked at him in shock. "This can't be good."

"Well that's a relief."

"No, I mean there could be something seriously wrong with me," said the angel. "I was hoping I was just being paranoid. I think I might be sick."

"Angels don't get sick."

"That's part of the problem. Come, you have to take me to my apartment."

"An apartment?" Crowley asked as he followed the angel back towards the parking lot. "But the bookstore was restored. What do you rent an apartment for?"

"I'm not a tenant. I own the building."

The two got into Crowley's car and Aziraphale gave him the address.

"That's a pretty shitty part of town. Why would you buy a building there?"

"It's a little pet project of mine I started in the seventies," admitted the angel. "I'm doing experiments in reverse toxicity."

"That doesn't sound very righteous."

"It would sound better if you were an angel. It's part of my job to find new ways of doing good. You like doing evil using electronics. I'm thinking of doing my holy duty through social engineering. I need to always make sure I'm doing the right thing by helping people. If my aid would lead to someone getting hurt then I would be evil and that's just unacceptable. I'm doing this experiment to examine how a person's potential holiness reacts to the removal of a toxic environment. The preliminary results have been fascinating."

"That still doesn't sound good," Crowley commented.

Aziraphale frowned as they parked. "I may be in a worse condition than I thought then if I can't tell what's good or not."

Aziraphale opened the door to one of the vacant apartments. He crossed the room and opened the window. A holy wind raced over every surface carrying dust trash and a dead rat out onto the street and into a waiting dumpster. Crowley slumped into a chair. Everything in the room looked ancient except for some random stuff from the seventies and that was probably the last time Aziraphale had used that room by the look of it.

"Okay, this should help me rule out some possibilities. Do you feel anything?"

Crowley focused and immediately jumped out of the chair. "Jesus Christ! What are you doing to me?"

Aziraphale looked at him shocked, relieved, and more than a bit scared. This wasn't what he had expected but rather something potentially much worse. He handed Crowley a wooden spoon. He couldn't hold onto it for more than a second. Aziraphale caught it and returned it to the drawer.

"This shouldn't be happening," the angel said. "What does it feel like exactly?"

"You bet your wings this shouldn't be happening! It feels all minty and warm. It's shaking sort of."

"And this?" asked Aziraphale, handing him a statuette.

Crowley immediately shoved the antique back to him. "Hell, does everything in here have this voodoo angel spell on it?"

"It's not a spell. These are all purely human items."

Crowley tried to find a place to stand that didn't feel all clean and fuzzy.

"It's everywhere!"

"Not really," said Aziraphale. "The mattress is relatively new. I would never be able to sleep in here with all this excess stimulation." Crowley sat on the bed and bounced right off. "The blankets however are not new."

Crowley tore all the blankets, sheets, and pillows off the bed and scrunched up in the middle of the mattress like someone waiting out the rain.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah," Crowley said in attempt to nonchalantly cover the fact that he was panicking just a second ago. "Why does an angel like you have a room full of things made of toothpaste and silk? I normally like creepy things but this is just sick."

"You shouldn't be able to feel anything."

"Well you're wrong! A moment ago the whole room felt like baby tribbles eating breath mints."

"That's a much too accurate description of love for you to be making things up."

Crowley lowered his sunglasses. "Demons don't feel love. You know that. It must be something else. Maybe it's gas."

"I thought it was me at first and that somehow my abilities had become distorted, but now I'm not so sure. Every item in this room was loved by its previous owner. I used to enjoy collecting the strongest ones as a hobby. This is purely human love separate from my divine influence. You are feeling love."

"Demons don't do that!"

"Perhaps you're just picking up on some other human attribute in them, but it certainly sounds like love. Are you sure it's mint and not candy? Flowers are common."

"It's definitely not flowers."

"There should be a distinct sound of red, sometimes there is a feeling of grass."

"No, it feels like freshly groomed purring cats."

"Hmm, small creatures, that could mean a lot of things," the angel said a little more cheerfully. "Sit back. I need to try something. Lie down and don't move. This is going to be a bit tricky."

Aziraphale put his hands on the demon's chest and went silent. Crowley let him do his thing for a while but soon got impatient.

"So, what's the verdict, doc?"

"I don't know yet."

"That's reassuring."

"This isn't simple. Now hush and try to relax."

Crowley closed his eyes and tried to stay still. He was completely trapped in by all the minty things, but at least it wasn't so bad on the bed. He was almost getting used to it.

"This isn't working. I don't feel a thing," he grumbled.

Aziraphale didn't answer. He was deep in concentration. He drew on his reserved power, that part of him that he always kept aside to maintain his human appearance.

"Oh wow, you're really going all out with this one," said Crowley. "I haven't seen you let your wings show since the apocalypse didn't happen. You must have gotten weaker over the years. Old age getting to you. I get it."

"No you don't understand. I need to be in my natural form. This is extremely delicate. If I mess up…. Well, I don't know what will happen but I would rather not find out. I can't just rush through this. You're powerful. It's like playing jump rope with electrified barbed wire."

"What the hell are you doing inside me?!"

"Aha, found it, or at least something similar. Tell me if you can feel this."

"No."

Aziraphale made a correction and tried again with no response. It was a confusing result. He switched out variables associated with different kinds of love, but nothing worked. Eventually he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I guess you're not feeling love after all. You must have—"

"Oh…" whispered Crowley as a sensation rolled over him in an overpowering crescendo.

"You can feel that?" asked Aziraphale surprised. "How bad is it?"

"…Oh…"

"Crowley? Are you okay?"

"Wow."

Slowly the feeling subsided as Aziraphale withdrew his hands. Crowley felt so drained that he couldn't move anything but his eyes. He looked over at the angel.

"That felt… fuzzy."

Aziraphale didn't look at him. He had a puzzled expression on his face. His cheeks blushed.

"So what does it mean?" asked Crowley.

"It means it's not just any love you feel." Aziraphale covered his face so Crowley couldn't see his skin turn bright red. "It's just mine. You felt the ice melting because of my love for the experiment. You feel the auras in my collection because I cherish them."

"So… that means?"

"It would normally mean that you love me."

"Oh," said Crowley slowly.

"You're not a demon at all are you?" shouted Aziraphale, jumping to a conclusion that made more sense.

"Bull shit! I'm a demon!" Crowley bolted upright. The vertigo was not nearly enough to counter his rage. "Don't you dare—"

"Then how do you explain all that love you're hiding in your body?" Aziraphale interrupted.

"That must be yours! You put it in there just now!"

"I did not!"

"Fine, you must have been sneaking in little bits over time and now it's all clogging my arteries."

Aziraphale opened his mouth to make a retort but stopped as a horrible notion occurred to him.

"Actually, that could be true," he said cautiously. They both sat in silence for a while until Aziraphale said. "But then wouldn't the reverse be true? Have I absorbed any of your malignance?"

"How should I know? I'm not some sort of thermometer. How do you expect me to go about measuring your level of corruption?"

"Do the same thing to me as I did to you."

"I'm not an angel. I can't do that sort of thing. We do lust not love."

"Well do that then. If you can make me feel lust then I'll know I've been corrupted."

"Are you serious?" Crowley laughed. "Wait a second. Since angels don't feel lust then doesn't that make you…?"

"Six thousand years is a long time," said Aziraphale cutting him off. "I've been married to a few humans before. By holding back my power, I'm physically capable of being intimate, but I get no exceptional pleasure out of it. I mainly did it to see the joy it brought to my partner."

"Wow, sucks to be you."

"Are you going to help me or not?" asked Aziraphale flatly.

"Sex with an angel?" Crowley hissed. "How could I pass that up?" A truly vicious smile appeared on his face. "Remember you asked for this." He roughly flipped Aziraphale over on his stomach. He took the angel's wings in one hand. The other hand dematerialized their clothing.

"Wait stop that hurts!" the angel cried.

"I don't care what you say. I'm gonna…" Crowley froze. He slowly let go of Aziraphale's wings and rolled listlessly onto his back, covering his eyes with his forearm. "Damn it, I do care. What kind of lame demon am I who can't even rape someone properly? Am I losing it? I used to be so good at this. How long has it been?"

Aziraphale got on his hands and knees and hovered over Crowley. "It's okay. You can keep going. I think I might have felt something there."

"No you didn't."

"Okay, what I felt wasn't lust but I want you to try again. I have to know if I can feel it. Just be gentler this time."

"Demons aren't gentle."

"Then try being manipulative instead? That's kind of like being gentle."

Crowley smiled. "Ah, now that I can do." He pulled the angel down on top of him. He reached up, slid his hands over Aziraphale's back, and massaged the joint between his wing and body. "I wasn't very nice to these wings. Let me fix that." He caressed the soft feathers making Aziraphale's wings spring to attention. "You like that don't you?"

Aziraphale looked away, blushed, and mumbled something.

"Oh the virtue of honesty is a wonderful thing," Crowley murmured teasingly. "What does it feel like?"

"It's a bit like metal. I can't really describe it. I feel like there should be a sound but I can't hear it."

"Weird, I've never heard lust described that way. Maybe you're not tainted after all."

Crowley passed his hands down Aziraphale's back and landed on his butt. He gave it a little squeeze that made the angel gasp and push away.

"Wait, stop!"

"Do you really want me to stop? I'm being as gentle as I can. This was your idea anyway. It's not like you haven't done this before."

"But never with a demon! It feels so different, like electricity through a wire. I just don't know."

Aziraphale lowered himself onto Crowley's chest and tried to relax. Their faces were so close that he could see every detail in the other's eyes. The demon hastily turned his head away, but the damage was done. Crowley couldn't forget the expression of divine love on the angel's face. Those vibrant eyes made him feel fuzzy inside and he wasn't about to sit idly by and let himself be loved like that. He pulled out more of his demonic energy to compensate. He grinned wildly at the squeak the angel made.

"What was that?" Aziraphale asked.

"Just my tail." Crowley slid it along his thighs.

"That's not your demon tail is it? It feels more like your snake tail. I'm glad you're taking this seriously but you're reverting more than I thought you would. I'll have to step it up or you'll hurt me."

A soft breeze flowed through Crowley's hair and tickled his cheeks. Aziraphale's gentle hands caressed his face and neck. Those loving eyes swept him away. He needed to balance it and quick. He slipped his tail between the angel's legs and slid it up his crack. At the exact same time, Aziraphale decided to kiss him in a way that was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before.

The effect was instantaneous. Aziraphale's wings exploded outwards filling the whole room with heavenly light. A holy wind blew through his hair and wings, scattering pure white feathers in the air. Crowley wrapped his arms around the completely weightless angel lest he drift away.

Crowley's own wings had grown to full size as well. He used them to anchor Aziraphale to him. Somehow he knew that no good would come out of letting him go. Soon the explosion of power abated and Aziraphale's body went limp. Free from danger, Crowley let his wings and hands droop back onto the bed.

"Aziraphale," he panted. "What was— what happened? That was— unreal."

"I don't know. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before."

The two of them lay together for a few minutes they just trying to breathe. Aziraphale grabbed onto Crowley's wings to stop himself from floating away. Crowley weakly wrapped them around him once again.

"Thanks," said Aziraphale. "I never thought your wings could get big enough to do that. You look exhausted."

Crowley did a quick tally of his body parts. His skin was a ruddy shade of red. He prodded at his demon fangs with his forked tongue.

"Do I have horns?"

Aziraphale smiled. "And the glowing eyes too. Your ears are even pointy."

"Just great," Crowley groaned. "It's going to take days before I've regained enough power to change my body back to the way I like it. I can't go out like this."

"Am I just as bad?"

"Let's see, you're weightless and your skin is practically shining. Your hair is platinum blond and you haven't worn a halo like that since the Rococo period."

Crowley passed his fingers through Aziraphale's weightless hair. It seemed to move to a faint heavenly breeze. Ethereal wisps of silk streamed out behind him with the same eerie slowness as the rest. He lazily caressed his soft feathers.

"That's strange," Crowley muttered patting the whole of Aziraphale's back just to double check. His face settled into a look of faint disbelief. "You're an archangel?"

"That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"No, I'm serious. You have freaky mutant wings."

Aziraphale pushed himself out of Crowley's grasp and almost hit the celling. He reached around to check but the movement hurt him too much. He flailed in the air for a second before floating over to an antique standing mirror. The momentum made him drift awkwardly. All these years he had taken gravity for granted and now it was getting its revenge. Aziraphale looked at his reddened back in the mirror.

"Oh my…"

"You never told me you were an archangel." Crowley said.

"I wasn't an archangel before! Oh, this is bad."

"Why?"

"An archangel having sex with a demon is one of the signs of the apocalypse! It's all going to happen again! People are going to know it's me!"

"I don't consider what we did as sex, but if you're so worried about it, just don't tell them. Angels don't lie but you don't have to always tell the truth."

"God will know!"

"Oh well, nothing you can do about that. Maybe you should ask the big guy to cut you a break since you saved the world and all. Now that you've been promoted to archangel, he'll have to listen to you."

"And what if he doesn't? That's not how it works."

"Then you always have the option of falling. Don't worry, I'll catch you."

"I'm not going to just fall on purpose!"

Aziraphale floated out of view of the mirror, his new wings billowing despondently in the divine breeze. He dug his fingers in his hair and shivered with anxiety. Crowley snatched his foot out of the air as he passed and towed the angel back to the bed. He couldn't deal with a moody angel and that furry minty smell at the same time. He desperately wanted to get out of this room but he was too exhausted to do anything about it. He pulled down Aziraphale on his back. The angel winced and turned over.

"Your wings hurt?" Crowley asked.

"My whole back hurts."

Crowley tried to move the wings out of the way so he could see Aziraphale's back but there were feathers everywhere and he kept floating away. Crowley turned sideways and shifted himself as far on top of the angel as his feeble limbs would allow. He parted Aziraphale's wings.

"Yeah it looks pretty bad, like someone's been hitting you with a plank." Crowley momentarily fantasized about doing just that as he drew his hands over the angel's back. "Maybe you're not even an archangel after all. I knew a demon who had an extra set of fangs. He lorded it over us for a month before the old set fell out. Apparently there are flukes like that."

"Did he hurt this bad too?"

"Not that I could tell."

"What makes the least sense is that this has happened at all," said Aziraphale. "No one can become an archangel. It's not a promotion like you said. They are created that way. They have extra powers and knowledge from the beginning that other angels don't have."

"Maybe it has something to do with you having wild kinky sex with me just now."

"Stop patronizing me. I know you caused it. The question is why. I'm not the only angel to bed a demon, not by a long shot. This never happened to any of them. All they got was divine retribution. What kind of messed up punishment is this?"

"I don't know. God always seemed a little unstable to me at the best of times."

"Just because you don't understand doesn't mean he is any less ineffable."

"Can't you just go and talk to him?"

Aziraphale gave him a cold one eyed stare. God was a bit like the Queen in a way. Normal people just didn't go to see Him. You can't just call up the President of the United States and ask him why there's always so much construction on the freeway. There are reasons people pray to the saints.

Crowley shrugged his shoulders and continued to gently rub Aziraphale's back in vain hopes that one set of wings was just stuck on and all this archangel junk would just be a joke and an embarrassing memory. He could clearly tell the new ones apart from the old ones on top. The lower wings had a pale pink tint to them. The skin around them looked like it had been scalded by the explosive force of spontaneous existence. Crowley thought of getting a wet washcloth but with his luck the tap would dispense holy water. Too drained to materialize one, Crowley resorted to using his tongue. Aziraphale made a highly satisfying squeak and smiled at him softly. Crowley could only see one eye, but still the condensed love made his head spin. It rattled his whole body with a shock of intense happiness. He licked him again and grinned when he heard Aziraphale sigh. Being loved felt amazing. Feathers circled around him so warm and fresh.

"I need to sleep," said Aziraphale.

"You're a heavenly being," said Crowley, reluctantly shifting off of him. "You don't actually need to sleep."

"Right now I do. This is all just too much to take right now. I need to calm down and get this out of my head for a while."

"I guess that does sound nice."

"Will you stay here for a while?"

"It's not like I can actually go anywhere looking like Batman with a sunburn."

"Oh, I'm sure you have friends you can call."

"And how do you propose I explain the sudden relapse? They'll want to know what kind of cataclysmic evil I must have done in order for me to end up like this. Even if I say I tainted an angel, they won't believe me. I'm not a lesser demon here. It would take a god damned angel orgy to leave me this drained under normal circumstances. They'll wonder why I'm not covered in feathers and glitter."

Aziraphale laughed and nuzzled under Crowley's chin.

"It'll only be for the night. You can wake me up in the morning and I'll help you work something out."

Crowley smiled in a way that he would never want to show when Aziraphale might see him. It felt so right to have the angel this close to him.


	2. The Experiment

Aziraphale woke up with a horribly stiff back. He groaned and tried to make his wings disappear but only managed to make them shrink a bit. His recovery was slow but it was happening. Crowley was not quite so lucky. The angel decided it would be best to let him sleep.

Aziraphale ordered a wheelchair to be delivered. Unlike Crowley, Aziraphale always paid for his cell phone service. He never thought he would ever need to use it because he was too weak to work miracles.

He decided to go back to sleep and awoke a couple days later to the sound of the doorbell. He wiggled out of Crowley's grip and shouted for the deliveryman to wait a moment. Aziraphale was still lighter than air but at least he could touch his toes to the floor. He did a sluggish moonwalk across the room and opened the door. The security chain left a crack to speak through.

"Package," a man said gruffly.

"Oh yes, um could you just please leave it out there?"

"You need to sign for it," said the deliveryman as if he wanted to be anywhere but on the job.

"Um yes if you could just pass it through to me that would be lovely. Um, could you perhaps assemble it for me? I can pay you for your time."

"These things come preassembled," the man said with a wave of his hand.

"Could you take it out of the box then?"

The man sighed. "Sure thing, pal," he answered in a way that made it clear he was not your pal. Years of life in the city had granted him a talent for reading people, but his old life in the country gave him the unfortunate trait of actually caring. "You don't sound too hot. You okay in there?"

Unable to tell a flat out lie, Aziraphale resorted to not telling the whole truth.

"I've been recovering. My back hurts and I feel very… lightheaded." He felt light bodied too but he didn't mention that.

"Sounds like dehydration," The man said. "If you've been sick in bed for a while, you're probably not drinking enough water."

"Thank you for the advice," said Aziraphale politely. "Just leave it outside if you please." He passed his money through the crack in the door.

"Thanks pal. I really—"

The man froze as he touched Aziraphale's hand. He slowly tilted his head to see the face of an angel through the small opening. The man smiled excitedly, started to cry, and then collapsed in the hallway. Panicking, Aziraphale hastily shut the door, released the security chain, and opened the door again. He poked his head out and glanced up and down the corridor before trying to wake the deliveryman. There was a huge grin on his face but when Aziraphale touched him he started to cry again. He shook the man's chest and patted his face. The stranger's skin lost some wrinkles as the angel's pure divine energy leaked out of his weakened body. Suddenly the man started spluttering and coughing up black liquid.

"I didn't think angels were allowed to kill people," Crowley mumbled wearily from inside the room.

"We're not!" Aziraphale shouted then in a more hushed voice said, "Don't just lie there. Do something!"

"I could call the landlord. Who owns this place?"

"I do!"

"Huh, oh yeah I for—"

"Call an ambulance or something!"

"I'm not bringing any attention to us." Crowley reached over to the nightstand and used redial on Aziraphale's phone. "Hey, one of your guys is high or something. Could you come get him off my doorstep? I'm definitely not using your services again."

"You can't do that! He'll get fired!"

"Can't do anything about it now. Give him one of your knick knacks as a consolation prize."

A vengeful light radiated from Aziraphale but just as quickly burnt out leaving him shimmery. With a pained look, he followed Crowley's advice. It seemed the only logical thing to do at the time. Aziraphale shivered. Despite all the sleep, he still felt weak. He checked to see if the coast was clear before tucking some money and a piece of his collection into the man's pocket and pulling the wheelchair inside.

"What's that for?" asked Crowley.

"I got it for you. You're going to need to leave here as soon as possible and you're in no fit state to walk by yourself."

"Kicking me out, eh?"

He looked appalled. "No! It's because you won't be able to recover properly with all these beloved items around you. You're a demon. I need to get you to a strip club or something."

Aziraphale did his tiptoe walk again like a child trying to touch the bottom of the pool. He opened the closet and took out a trench coat that looked old enough to have actually been worn in a trench. He shivered and put it on backwards to keep his wings free.

"You can put on some different clothes and bring the strip club to me," said Crowley.

"Not unless you're aroused by flapper dresses because that and this coat are the only clothes I have here." Aziraphale said through chattering teeth.

The coat was heavy and weighed him down enough that he could walk, but it did nothing to warm him up. He noticed Crowley sweating and placed a hand on his forehead. He could almost hear a hiss as their bare skin touched.

"My God, Crowley you're burning up! Why didn't you say anything?"

"You seemed preoccupied. It's not that bad. You just think it is because you're cold. Here, take that off."

Aziraphale let the coat drop to the floor. Crowley reached out and pulled him down on top of him. The cold stung a bit at first but soon became soothing. He enclosed Aziraphale in his wings and basked in the wonderful chill that radiated off him. Despite his natural disgust for all things cutesy wootsy and fuzzy wuzzy, Crowley was drawn to the downy softness of Aziraphale's new wings. The feathers were so soft right where they met his back. He just couldn't help but draw his fingers through them again and again.

Aziraphale relaxed as the tension ebbed away. He was so completely focused on Crowley's hands that he didn't even hear the sounds of the deliveryman's coworker dragging him away with a steady stream of curse words. Crowley heard it though, and their conflict made him smile. Aziraphale's wings fluttered, switching Crowley's focus away from the diminishing noises in the hallway. He watched as Aziraphale's beautiful wings slowly shrank a little. Crowley didn't know what he had done but he was helping bring back the angel's power somehow.

"It's weird," mumbled Aziraphale. "I feel a lot better when I'm with you."

"Oh, why?"

"I don't know, but right now you feel like a warm bath."

Crowley mentally rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

"So what's the plan? Are we going to hide out here until we've recovered?"

"I don't think you can get your strength back here," Aziraphale said shifting his weight so he could see Crowley better. "There's too much love in this room. We're staying here until I'm strong enough to move you somewhere healthier for you."

"So it's just you who needs to recover right now. That means you need to do holy things or what? What do you normally do at times like this?"

"There has never been a time quite like this, but I guess I would go back to heaven for a rest. I can't do that though. They'll find out that I've grown a second pair of wings."

"Can I do anything?" Crowley asked. "Maybe I could help you make this place more like home for you."

"Home…" Aziraphale muttered. "a home here with you…" He smiled softly and touched Crowley's cheek. "It would help if you loved me."

Crowley snickered. "You want me to love you? And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You have love inside of you. I felt it before. You're so weak right now that you have no defenses. I could probably feel it now if you just let it loose."

Crowley cocked an eyebrow.

"Just try, okay?" said Aziraphale. "Relax. It will come."

Crowley let his body go limp and closed his eyes. He focused on the spaces where the angel was touching his skin. It turned out to be easier to love than he thought. He felt like he was bleeding out but once it started he lost the power to stop it. Luckily, he didn't have to. Aziraphale was there soaking it up like a sponge and sighing softly all the while.

"Oh, that feels fantastic. You have no idea how good true love feels."

"True love? Really, Aziraphale, there's no such thing as true love."

"Yours is close enough for me," said Aziraphale gently caressing Crowley's chest. "I've never had anyone love me quite like this before. I can taste it all sweet and soft in my mouth. I can smell it curling around me, but I still can't hear it. Let me hear it. Please, Crowley."

Crowley didn't answer right away. "Haven't I done enough?"

Aziraphale shifted awkwardly. "I suppose you have. I'm sorry."

They both fell silent for a full minute.

"I love you, Crowley," whispered Aziraphale smiling. "Can you feel it?"

"I don't know, maybe," the demon mumbled as he once again failed to put a stopper on that awful bleeding sensation. The soft smell of mint drifted through his head. And that smile, oh that smile.

"You can't lie," said Aziraphale. "I know you felt it before."

"It feels different then or maybe there's some interference. It's not like it was before."

"How so?"

"It's, I don't know, smoother and lighter. It's not as easily detectable as it was. I feel like I'm bleeding."

Aziraphale was instantly cautious. "Does it hurt?"

"In a way, I guess. Other than the draining sensation, my body feels fine. All the pressure that I felt from your love before is centered in my neck. I could feel it everywhere before, but now it's just my throat. Maybe I'm so weak that I can't even feel it."

"Maybe you feel it there because you need to say something."

Crowley frowned. He had a gut feeling that Aziraphale was right. His nose crumpled in distaste and he fixed the angel with a vicious glare. The effect was lost because both of them knew he couldn't do anything to back it up. He groaned in defeat. This was nowhere near how he wanted it to end, but there was no stopping it. He had sealed his fate the moment he had opened his heart.

"I'm sorry," he whispered grudgingly.

Crowley scowled as if he had just eaten dog food that had already gone halfway through the dog first. Aziraphale was mildly amused but that came second to his confusion. Those were not the words he had expected.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

Crowley sighed and shook his head. "I've been a total prick to you for 6000 years and I'm sorry, okay."

"Oh, that makes sense. Thank you then. Apology accepted."

Crowley blinked. "And… that's it? You just forgive me?"

"Yes."

"You're a lunatic."

"So? When was the last time you were sane?"

Crowley made a noncommittal shrug. There had been so many things in the past that Aziraphale should be angry at. He had hoped the angel would be sore about something.

"Feel better then?" asked Aziraphale.

Crowley only grunted in reply. Being so easily forgiven just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Maybe you have more to say."

"I do not have anything else I want to say."

Aziraphale smiled. "I see, well, if you remember anything important then you know where to find me."

Aziraphale snuggled into Crowley. The demon had made his wings much less stiff and they were now small enough to fold under him without much discomfort. He wiggled into a position to give Crowley the best opportunity to continue stroking them if he wanted to.

Crowley glared at the celling angrily. He clung to the power of the negative emotion, but in the silence, the anger faded into a feeling of empty loss. Unbidden tears welled in his eyes. There was nothing left. He hugged Aziraphale tightly. Had it been worth it? He cried into the angel's shoulder. There was nothing he could do about it now anyway.

"Are you okay?" asked Aziraphale.

"I feel so light… I can't feel my darkness anymore."

"You must be filled with love then."

"But that doesn't happen," Crowley choked. "If you take away a demon's evil then they die."

"It's okay," Aziraphale soothed. "You won't die. Yes, you are full of love but some of it is yours. You're alive because you still exist. That love of yours that you had shunned for so long is thriving inside you now that the darkness is gone."

"Is it? That shouldn't happen."

"I don't think you can stop it right now."

"I didn't even know I could love until a few days ago and now it's the only part of me left. I may exist now but something so weak can't last long."

"Oh that is very true. Your light isn't nearly enough to keep you alive, but mine is. I'm just helping your own love. I mean if it wasn't there then there would be nothing for my love to do. You'd be dead."

"Don't you get it? I don't want you to have to act as my life support system! I want it back. I want my darkness back! I can't just leach off of you like this."

"I'm not going to let you die! I'll keep you safe. Don't worry. I can do this."

"No you can't! How can you recover if you're constantly holding me up?" Crowley tried ineffectually to shove Aziraphale away. "Just stop it. This love thing is stupid."

Aziraphale shuffled away from Crowley, but stayed close enough that he could still touch him.

"Love doesn't work logically," he said frankly. "Doing this for you gives me strength. Just holding you close to me makes me feel like I'm home."

Crowley sighed and rolled so he could look Aziraphale in the eyes.

"That's all fine and dandy but at some point you're going to have to stop and go do something on your own and I'm going to die without you if I don't have a way of getting my demonic powers back. I have to go do some immoral things, like hire a hooker and not pay."

"I could do that."

"I'm sorry," Crowley chuckled. "I thought you just said that angels could become whores."

"No! I meant that I want to help you get your powers back! I've taken so much from you. An angel must pay his debts. It's just, I can't right now. I know it's selfish, but I have to ask you to wait. Once I'm back to normal, I promise to do whatever you need."

"Well then you can take as long as you like to recover," Crowley said, grinning evilly.

"Why? I thought you were eager to get your powers back."

"I am, but I want to savor the thought of you owing me something. I know you can't stand being indebted to people. I need to stretch this out for a while."

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. "I can see losing your power hasn't caused you to lose your attitude."

"I'm not bad. I was created this way. I just happen to have high job satisfaction."

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley and hugged him tightly. His divine energy penetrated the demon's skin.

"As long as you let me stay in your heart, I can handle your snarky comments. You have no idea how good it feels to be inside you and not have to worry about your dark powers attacking me. I don't have to be careful where I step. It's like walking straight into an enemy fort and not having to worry about alerting security."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"It's fun because I get to spend as much time as I want in the general's private bath wearing the royal crown jewels and no one can stop me. It's fun because I can do it knowing that I'm doing it in a place specifically designed to protect them and I don't have to worry about someone else coming in to rain on my parade."

"You're using parables again."

"Sorry, it's an angel thing. I guess I meant to say that you make me feel fantastic and privileged."

"Damn right it's a privilege. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't even think of doing something like this."


	3. The Analysis

Once Aziraphale recovered enough to hide his wings, he used the wheelchair and a fresh sheet to smuggle Crowley into a non-tainted apartment.

"Whose flat is this?" asked Crowley as Aziraphale helped him into bed.

"It belongs to Mr. Robert Green. He's a truck driver who rents the studio mainly so he can have an address to mail things to. Mrs. O'Malley said he's in Germany right now so we shouldn't have any interruptions. Do you want pajamas?"

"Is that a tick question?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale didn't answer. "Just get in bed," Crowley said.

Aziraphale took off his coat and slid under the covers with him. Crowley was hot to the touch. Even the short journey from the other down the hall had taken its toll on the demon.

"I think there may be a way to get your strength back," said Aziraphale.

"Go on."

"I have an old friend in heaven who collects historical demon artifacts. I remember him telling me about something that can help you."

"What was it?"

"I don't remember, but he said it could revive a demon even near death."

"Sounds great but, unless you're planning on taking me with you, I'll die before you get back. None of your love stuff seems to be sticking. I, however, have a much better idea."

Crowley slid a hand down Aziraphale's chest to his bare crotch.

"Wait, what are you doing?" the angel squeaked.

"Are you recovered enough to grow genitals?"

"Yes, but—"

"Do it."

Aziraphale decided to become male. Crowley started to stroke him.

"How is this going to help you?" asked Aziraphale flustered.

"Remember when you said that giving me love was helping you recover? I don't have enough energy to have sex or even grow a dick but you do. If I get you off, it will probably help me. Now relax."

Crowley wrapped his fingers around Aziraphale's penis. They were warm and soft but his movements were rough and purposeful. Aziraphale moaned as Crowley pumped his hand up and down his shaft.

"Is it working?" asked the angel, his face flushing.

"Maybe I need to try harder."

Crowley sunk under the sheets. Aziraphale gasped as he felt Crowley's lips touch the tip of his cock.

"Wait! You don't have to—"

Aziraphale's words were cut short as Crowley's mouth closed around his dick. His cock grew hard as Crowley lavished it with his tongue. He took it deep into his throat and sucked hard. Aziraphale clutched Crowley's head as it bobbed.

"That feels…" Aziraphale moaned.

Crowley took it all in. He swirled his tongue around inside his mouth and held his balls. He licked the angel's hot cock from base to tip and around the head.

"Crowley," Aziraphale panted. "I think you should stop." He pulled away the covers. Crowley chuckled with his mouth full and sucked more. "I mean it," begged Aziraphale. "Please, I'm—"

The hint of panic gave Crowley pause. He withdrew his head but kept his lips on the tip and looked up at Aziraphale coyly.

"Is this really helping?" asked the angel.

"Immensely," Crowley said breathily, his lips brushing the head of the angel's cock.

Aziraphale blushed madly and pulled Crowley back up next to him. The demon didn't have the strength to protest. Aziraphale gave him a short kiss.

"I want to be able to see you."

"You could see me from down there just fine."

"Not good enough. You'll have to just use your hand okay?"

Crowley shrugged. "If you insist."

Aziraphale held onto Crowley as he stroked his cock. Those long fingers felt so good that his mind went numb. He couldn't think of anything else but the hot demon pumping him. Real lust from an angel was rare and Crowley was there to suck it all up. He had never done anything so wrong in his life and it felt fantastic.

"I'm gonna come," Aziraphale stammered

Crowley's eyes flared. He wanted so much to duck down again and drink it all, but he also wanted to see Aziraphale's face when it happened. He tightened his grip and slid a finger over the wet tip. Aziraphale groaned and kissed him. A jet of cum shot out between Crowley's fingers. The demon smiled. It had worked better than he had anticipated.

"You have to let me do that again," said Crowley licking the cum off his hand.

"Please don't," said Aziraphale. "I don't feel so good."

"Did I overdo it?" said Crowley concerned.

"No, I just don't think this is the best tactic. I'm sure that if I can just talk to my friend then you'll be able to recover fully."

"So no more sex?"

"I'd prefer not to." Aziraphale said as he gently pushed Crowley away.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Doing this has helped you a lot right? Maybe now you'll be fine alone while I take a quick visit to heaven."

"Sure, I'll be all right here," said Crowley lounging back on the pillows. "You go get your thing and then everything will be just fine."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm feeling a lot stronger already."

"All right then I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

 

Crowley was hot and not in a good way. Normally he wasn't bothered by temperature, but this wasn't a normal circumstance. The heat seemed to be coming from inside him and couldn't dare use any of his power to keep himself cool.

Damn it, if this goes on much longer, I'm going to start burning through the bed. Where is that stupid angel? I shouldn't have let him leave.

Crowley lay perfectly still. He had to focus on existing. Even with the extra power jacking off Aziraphale had given him, he was still struggling to keep himself from disappearing. It was just too easy for him to forget himself and drift away into a sleep that would never end. angels and demons aren't human. They exist because they know they exist, because they have been told they exist. The only way a demon can die naturally is by choice. In Crowley's situation, the choice would be made for him if he fell asleep without Aziraphale there to help him.

Where is he? I need him.

From far away, angels heard the call of someone in need. Aziraphale was the only one who listened. He said his goodbyes and rushed back to the borrowed room.

"Crowley? Are you—"

Even without an answer, Aziraphale could plainly see that the demon was not all right. He got to the bed as quickly as he could and tried to wake him up. The demon's skin burned his hands. He reflexively pulled away and healed his own wound before realizing that it wasn't a proper use of his still limited abilities at the moment. The power drain left him dizzy as he headed into the bathroom. He ran a towel under the shower and draped it over the wheelchair since it was too heavy to carry. He brought it back to the bed and covered Crowley with it. The towel dried almost instantly, sending steam into the air. Without thinking, Aziraphale released the power he had been using to stay human and diverted it all to restore his physical strength. His four wings bloomed behind him as he carried Crowley into the bathroom and under the shower. The demon's body scorched the Aziraphale's arms and chest, but he didn't care. He tried to freeze the water with a miracle but the heat was too much. He dashed out to the kitchen and yanked out the icemaker container along with a bag of peas and a frozen pizza. When he got back, Crowley was conscious but still immobile. Aziraphale dumped the ice and hit the switch for the fan to clear the thick steam out of the air. He crouched down next to Crowley and put the bag of peas under his head. The ice had already melted except for the cubes that had missed. Panicking, Aziraphale retrieved everything that was in the freezer and refrigerator. He turned the AC on as cold as it would go and searched the rooms for fans.

It was only a faint whisper but the angel heard Crowley call his name. He fled to the bathroom and knelt beside him. The demon feebly raised his arms out to him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Aziraphale cried as he hugged him. "I didn't think. I should have stayed. I'm sorry."

The shower wasn't very wide, but Aziraphale ignored the pain of the threshold cutting into his skin as he lay beside Crowley. Soggy wings at odd angles and frozen food containers piled everywhere made the scene look like some sort of modern art photograph.

The water rained down on them cold as ice but Aziraphale stayed warm with the touch of a demon. Crowley unconsciously fingered the angel's feathers.

"I love you," Crowley whispered.


	4. The Conclusion

Aziraphale carried Crowley back into the bedroom. There was a demon shaped scorch mark where Crowley had toasted the sheets. Aziraphale would have to replace the mattress later. He laid Crowley down on the bed and lay beside him.

"I'm sorry," Aziraphale said. "I shouldn't have left you." Crowley didn't answer so Aziraphale continued, "I just thought you would be all right by yourself for longer. You looked just fine when I left."

Crowley sighed and held Aziraphale's hand. "Don't say anything."

"But-"

"Just not now, okay?"

Crowley looked horrible, his skin dry and flaky. He just stared at the ceiling without actually seeing it. Aziraphale had never seen him like this. The prospect of him dying scared him more than anything he had ever encountered. It was then that he realized that he would do anything if it meant having Crowley by his side.

"I'm going to go get my bag," Aziraphale said. "I'm going to fix this."

Crowley squeezed his hand and let him go. It was only a short distance to the door where he had thrown his bag but by the time Aziraphale got back Crowley's fever had already spiked. He crawled into bed again hoping the skin contact would help.

"What did you bring?" Crowley asked wearily. When Aziraphale produced a vial of liquid from the bag, he recognized it almost immediately. "Crap, where did you get that?"

"I have a friend in heaven who keeps a collection of demonic items so we know what we're up against. Know thy enemy they say."

"Yes well I know quite a few demons who would give up their horns for just a single swig of that stuff and you're just walking around with a whole bottle of it!"

"I didn't know it was that rare."

"It's not so much rare as it is controlled. The higher ups don't want just anyone having that. Did you know that you need at the very least two people for it to work?"

"Um, no… is there a way I can do it?"

Crowley blinked and started to laugh.

"What?" asked Aziraphale. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm just trying to imagine you using that."

"What do you mean?" asked Aziraphale smiling.

Aziraphale's smile electrified him. In those vibrant eyes he was the only person in the world. For once Crowley was glad his skin was already red. That way Aziraphale couldn't see him blush. He sneered and looked away

"That stuff taps into a very, um, human source of energy."

"Like?" prompted Aziraphale.

"Well, it forcefully transforms a demon's body temporarily into a more well-equipped human form that heals wounds and makes them incredibly strong."

"That's good then? It will cure you?"

"And it gives them a raging hard on that lasts as long as the amount used."

"Oh," Aziraphale said blankly. He wasn't sure how to react.

"If I drank that whole vial, I'd be an unstoppable juggernaut for weeks. The downside would be that I would be blinded by lust almost the entire time."

"Oh…"

"This is all secondhand knowledge, but supposedly it makes you take on the form best suited to your human victims. It's all based on who knows what. That stuff is so hard to come by that no one knows much about it and the people who do aren't telling."

"But will it work?" Aziraphale asked cutting to the crux of the matter. "Is it safe?"

Crowley shrugged. "It's fine in small doses though don't quote me on that."

Aziraphale unscrewed the top. It smelled like fermented garbage.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Crowley shouted. "I don't know what could happen to an angel!"

"It seems fine to me, stinky but not too bad."

"Just put the top back on." Crowley tried lamely to take the bottle from him. "You shouldn't be messing with stuff like that. Look, just take me someplace with humans. I'll take a swig, defile some people, and be back to normal before you know it."

"I can't just let you rape innocent people!"

"Fine, take me to a prison or something."

"If what you say is true then you could become so powerful that you could kill an ordinary human doing this."

"Yeah that's usually how it goes."

"No, I want to help you," Aziraphale said firmly clutching the vial. "I can do it. It's my fault you're like this. If drinking this bottle is how I can return what I took from you then so be it."

Crowley sighed. "You shouldn't… You don't need that."

"But you do. I can't just watch you die."

"I'll be fine," Crowley lied.

"No you won't. You're barely alive now. If you need me to have sex with you then I will."

"It shouldn't be like this," said Crowley looking straight into Aziraphale's eyes. "Don't you get it?"

"I know… I know, but I'm okay with it. This is important." Aziraphale cupped his hand onto Crowley's dry cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Crowley looked into Aziraphale's eyes for a long time.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Aziraphale carefully dropped a sing bead of liquid onto his finger.

"It doesn't look all that menacing. Are you ready?"

"Why are you asking me?"

The stuff started to dribble down Aziraphale's finger. He caught it with his tongue fretfully and held it in his mouth. It took tremendous willpower to swallow and not vomit afterwards.

He looked over at Crowley and suddenly all he wanted was to be in those arms. He draped himself over the demon's shoulders and kissed him deeply.

"You taste like… bad curry," said Crowley. "Are you okay?"

Aziraphale grinned slyly. "I feel… I don't know but I feel it a lot." He looked down at his body which was slowly changing. "Why am I growing breasts and a penis?"

"I suppose it's because demons are genderless," said Crowley. "The drug must assume you need to be both."

Aziraphale measured out another drop and fed it to Crowley who gagged but swallowed.

"That stuff tastes like ass!"

The drug had fully transformed Aziraphale. He had the body of a voluptuous woman but also a boner that looked painfully urgent.

"It might take a while for me to transform," said Crowley. "I may be genderless but I still have a digestive track. You can take me up the ass while we wait."

At first Aziraphale looked like he wasn't going to take the offer but his dick was very persuasive. He kissed Crowley passionately. His hands drew themselves autonomously down the demon's chest and over the parts that had only started to become both female and male. Aziraphale pressed his fingers into Crowley's asshole. The drug had made him loose and ready. Aziraphale slowly slipped his cock inside and moaned.

"I can't stand this. Can I go?"

"Please do!"

Aziraphale started moving. The demon moaned as he finally got the attention he needed. He pumped it deep down to the root and came almost immediately.

"What already?"

"But I'm still hard."

Blinded by cursed lust, the angel forced himself into Crowley's ass with an evil grin. It was a side of Aziraphale that Crowley had never seen before and he liked it. He squeezed down on the angel's cock and made him come again.

"You're coming a lot," chuckled Crowley. "It's almost as if you've never…" Something sharp sliced through the fog of heated pleasure. "Damn!" Crowley wrestled Aziraphale under him and attempted to keep his brains in his head. "You told me you'd done this before!"

"Celibacy, remember?" Aziraphale said condescendingly. He gripped both their dicks and rubbed them together.

"Stop that!" Crowley said the words but his body wouldn't back him up. "You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie. I said I had been intimate."

"Aziraphale! Listen to me! Crap, why do your hands feel so soft? Let go! I'm trying to think."

"Good luck with that when you're so hard."

Crowley grimaced, trying to control himself even though he knew it would be in vain. He pinned himself against Aziraphale and ground uselessly against his stomach.

"You're an angel," he said as he failed to stop his hips. "Even if you're not a virgin, it's still a big sin to have sex with someone other than your spouse! Why didn't I think of this before? You could fall or worse!"

The angel nodded vaguely at him. Crowley cursed at his inability to control himself. In the whirlwind of his mind, he grasped at the only thing he could think of.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you," said Aziraphale offhandedly.

"No not like that. Like this."

Crowley gathered him up in his arms and released the love inside of him that he had held onto so fiercely while Aziraphale was away. He let it loose straight into the angel's heart. The response he got was phenomenal. Suddenly it wasn't just sex anymore. A deeper connection formed as the dark emotions melded with the light in a surge of power and joy.

Aziraphale fell backwards. The weight of the demon on top of him made him feel so human, so weak.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"You have to do the honorable thing, Aziraphale. You'll fall if you don't."

"And what will happen to you when hell finds out you've married an angel? I'd rather become a fallen angel than cause you that sort of pain."

"No, the same goes for you, maybe even more so because heaven won't be able to ignore you now that you have mutant wings. All the saints would roll in their graves if they knew that the newest archangel since forever has fallen on the same day he got his wings. At least I'm still a nobody. You have to marry me, Aziraphale."

"Please don't ask me that."

"Would you?"

"It doesn't matter! We're already having sex! I'm already as good as dead!"

"Sex has been a part of marriage rituals since the beginning. You should still be okay if you get married now. Think about it. If the circumstances were different, if there was nothing in our way, what would you say?"

"I don't know… I…"

"You would say yes."

Aziraphale made an affirmative grunt.

"Now say the vows."

"But I'm not quali—"

"You're an archangel! You are literally the most qualified person next to God himself to minister a wedding. Please be quick. I can't hold out much longer."

Aziraphale looked deep into Crowley's pleading eyes and came to a decision.

"Do you, Crowley, take me to be your lawfully wedded um…" he glanced down at his hermaphroditic body and settled on "husband? Do you promise to love and cherish me until death do we part?"

"I do. And do you promise the same?"

"I do."

The second the words were out of Aziraphale's mouth Crowley slammed his cock all the way into him and came forcefully, but he couldn't get enough. His tongue and hands sent waves of dark desire through Aziraphale's body. It filled him up and made his arms and legs feel heavy. Every tiny movement made his wings twitch with anticipation.

Crowley growled in hungry delight. The angel nuzzled up against Crowley affectionately. The look in those red eyes made Aziraphale's heart beat faster. That demonic lust flowed through him.

Crowley was affected by the contact as well. Love bubbled inside of him. He wanted Aziraphale to touch him more. He wanted him to feel the sort of euphoric climax that he had never truly felt before. He wanted him to look at him with those eyes that could see the good in him. He wanted that fluffy winter mint love that threatened to make him vomit with its sweetness. He wanted to stay inside Aziraphale forever.

"You're so tight. My dick feels amazing!"

The words made Aziraphale's wings stiff and his cock twitch. He never knew that a demon's vulgar words could make him feel so good. He wanted so much more.

"Say it," he said greedily. "Tell me you love me."

Crowley looked deep into the angel's blue eyes. He let himself drown in the intoxicating light.

"I love you."

The sluice gates inside Crowley opened and a flood of his own personal love gushed out into Aziraphale, mixing with the other energies in his body and creating something he had never felt before. Aziraphale gave in to an overpowering need that he had avoided for so long. He pushed Crowley down onto his back and mounted him. He kissed him fully, his own hidden lust leaking out of him and coating his skin with pleasure. The light and the dark equalized between them creating a powerful whirlpool that held them together.

Aziraphale slid Crowley's cock into his pussy and the otherworldly pressure increased. Crowley's hands were all over him as he pumped his hips up and down. His wings, legs, and lips felt like they were on fire. The heat was so intense that his dick felt like it was melting between them.

Crowley kissed and licked every inch of Aziraphale's skin he could reach. His dick felt fantastic inside Aziraphale's tight pussy. He never wanted him to stop. He kneaded the sensitive skin around his wings in attempt to spur the angel into greater intensity. He savored the taste of Aziraphale's mouth. How much lust had he been holding inside? There seemed to be no end to it.

Aziraphale had never felt anything like the love that Crowley aimed at him. It pulled him down in waves. He started to change the rhythm of his hips to match the waves. The pleasure rose and drew intensity through Crowley faster than before. Aziraphale drained him and filled him each time he brought his hips up and down.

Crowley let go of himself. He would let Aziraphale have everything if it meant he would continue moving that sweet tight pussy of his.

"I'm gonna come!" Crowley gasped.

"Hold it in. I'm not ready yet."

Crowley tried but he knew he couldn't hold back for long. He snaked his tail between them and rubbed against Aziraphale's cock. The extra friction made the angel moan loudly.

"Oh that feels so good."

Aziraphale altered his position so Crowley's tail could reach him better. It coiled tightly around his hard dick and stroked him roughly. Crowley couldn't stand it anymore. He came hard inside Aziraphale's pussy and pumped his tail until Aziraphale came as well. Sparks filled his brain as all his tension was released at once.

"This is so much better than anything else I have ever felt in my whole life, and I don't say that lightly."

"Me too."

The effect of the curse lasted only a half hour. The rest of the time was just the both of them pretending it hadn't worn off.

 

* * *

 

"This sort of thing just doesn't happen," said Aziraphale as he cuddled Crowley afterwards. "Angels don't just grow extra wings. It would be like a cherub becoming an angel."

"I thought that's what happened. Aren't cherubs baby angels?"

"Not really. They're different, like animals almost. They're the prototypes for human children. They never age and never mature. A cherub becoming an angel would be like a hellhound suddenly becoming a demon. It just doesn't happen."

"I don't know. I've met some pretty smart hellhounds before and some pretty stupid demons. Maybe the line between them isn't so clear cut. You said archangels were created with special knowledge and abilities. Maybe you've gained that knowledge? I don't know. It's not important right now. The important question now is, did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said we were married, did you mean it?"

"I… what kind of question is that?" Aziraphale asked blushing.

"One that needs to be answered. Did you really mean it or was it just the drugs?"

"I… I love you Crowley, but I don't want to force you to do anything you don't really want. It's okay, you don't have to be with me—"

"Did you mean it?"

"… I did. I'm sorry."

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale and gently held him.

"I meant it too."


End file.
